Midori Kurosaki and the Soul Reapers
by Amethyst Serenity
Summary: What if little Harry was taken from Privet Drive and adopted by another family, one who couldn't care less about the Wizarding World? In fact, they might unleash destruction if wizards tried to get Harry back. Bleach crossover. Adorable Harry!
1. Prologue

Midori Kurosaki and the Soul Reapers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Bleach and Harry Potter created and owned by JK Rowling, Tite Kubo and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros., Inc., Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Translation: I do not own anything or profit from Bleach or Harry Potter but I am amusing myself with their characters…

AN: This Harry Potter- Bleach crossover is inspired by A Different Life, A New Family by Yuki Kurosaki.

Prologue

Huddling under a ratty blanket, the tiny boy muffled his soft whimpers against a threadbare pillow. His head was burning hot but his small body was racked with shivering chills. Although he was hardly older than a baby, the dark, cramped room had been his entire world for almost a year. Sometimes, when the spiders weren't skittering across the wooden floor, he remembered a time outside of the cupboard. He had been warm and his tummy didn't have the bad, empty feeling that never quite went away. Outside was sunny and green with smells that didn't make your eyes water. There were big people who didn't say things like "Boy" or "Freak," not like the prune-faced lady or the fat, jiggly ones who yelled and pinched. They smiled a lot and told stories while tucking you into clean, fluffy beds. When they threw you up in the air, they always caught you and laughed while they wrapped their arms around you. And you knew they would never, ever drop you. But ever since the bad green light, the nice big people were gone, leaving him in the dark.

The little boy wanted to be outside, warmed by the light. Maybe, there could be other big people who wouldn't scream and throw things if he wasn't hidden. Nice people might pat him on the head and say he was good. He scrubbed a few tears off his face with a tiny fist. Crying only made the mean, jowly man angrier. With all his heart, he wished for a family, to be… not alone. Magic, long denied but permeating every part of his small frame, flickered into awareness and danced through his mind. Compelled to keep him safe, to fulfill his wish and to preserve _itself_, it burst into action. And so, with a soft pop, Harry James Potter disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive forever.

Much to the wizarding world's future dismay, the Boy-Who-Lived sensors (which were fairly indifferent to his well-being, all things considered) in Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore's office and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't even blink. A world away, a small toddler curled into a fetal position under his thin blanket. He sleepily wondered how his mattress suddenly became harder, warmer and less lumpy. There was a squeaking noise above him and a bump on his back, like a bedspring poking him. As he succumbed to fatigue, he felt a soft hand brushing his scarred forehead and heard a voice yelling "Isshin! Isshin!"


	2. Chapter 1

Midori Kurosaki and the Soul Reapers

Disclaimer: Please see prologue. Harry Potter-Bleach crossover

Chapter One

As she sorted through her children's outgrown clothes, Masaki Kurosaki hummed a popular song under her breath. Occasionally, she took small items and placed them in a laundry basket. The clothing was a little worn and faded but possibly shrunken enough to fit the tiny, dark-haired child who was found on the Kurosaki doorstep. Once he was well enough, they would have to shop for new clothing and other necessities. Adding a few toys to the pile, she thought of her babies and proudly smiled. When they learned of the boy, Ichigo chose several picture books to share, Yuzu offered to play house with him (between crying bouts) and Karin snuck into the medical clinic to leave her rabbit Momo on his bed. Balancing the basket on her hip, Masaki walked to the Kurosaki medical clinic, conveniently located next door to their house.

Sitting near the petite boy's bed, she brushed the hair away from his lightning bolt-like scar and pressed a kiss to his warm forehead. The toddler was too sick to notice anything but he curled around the stuffed bunny as if it was the only comfort in the universe. Instead of wailing and demanding hugs (as all her children have done when not feeling well), the little one unconsciously muffled all his tears and flinched from any touch. According to Isshin, the child was seriously ill from combination of an untreated throat infection, dehydration and malnutrition. Frankly, someone had neglected him until he was dangerously ill and then abandoned him to die. If she ever got her hands on those bastards…

"Precious little angel, you've been treated badly by people who should have taken care of you," Masaki murmured, running her fingers through the toddler's sweat-matted hair. "But don't cry anymore. My Isshin will heal you and then you'll have a new family, one who'll love you. I promise, baby."

Carefully avoiding the intravenous lines inserted into his arms, she gave the little boy a quick sponge bath, changed his diaper and dressed him in flannel teddy-bear pajamas. Her husband materialized in the doorway and quickly checked his young patient. Muttering under his breath, he replaced the nearly empty bags attached to the intravenous lines with fresh ones containing antibiotics and liquid nutrition.

"There, you're all clean now, sweetie," she crooned, tucking the sheets around the child and his stuffed toy. Folding his arms in front of his chest, Isshin watched her with hooded eyes.

"Masaki, we'll probably have to transfer this kid to a hospital."

"What? His fever's down and he's doing so much better on the medications! I know he'll wake up soon," she protested, turning to look at him.

"Be reasonable, darling. We're only a small clinic and don't have the staff for around-the-clock coverage. He's stable enough for a transfer."

"No, he stays. We'll have him well in no time."

"Honey, he'll do better with more people involved in his care. Plus, a hospital will have more resources to handle the… other issues."

"Issues?"

"I've already checked with the authorities. Considering his condition, they're fine with him staying here for now. But, once the kid's better, he'll be placed in an orphanage. And, even if he manages to completely recover, he'll have plenty of problems to go around."

"Whatever do you mean?" Masaki asked, tilting her head to the side and looking adorably confused. Isshin frowned.

"There haven't been any reports of a missing green-eyed kid anywhere in Japan. He's much too small for his age, most likely due to starvation. Even unconscious, he acts as if any touch will hurt him. I'm certain he's been abandoned after being abused for quite some time. We can't keep him here forever and we're simply not equipped to deal with those kinds of things."

"This child was given to us for a reason," she announced with a soft smile, absentmindedly petting the little one's hair. "He needs a loving family."

"Honey, I'm sure the authorities will find a good place for him."

"Yes, they already have."

"They already have?" he blankly echoed.

"I'm _so_ glad you agree with me about keeping him. You know I've always wanted a large family. After the twins, we thought I couldn't have more children. But now, our new baby is here."

Isshin's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Bouncing up to him, his wife sweetly kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm almost speechless with joy too, darling! Isn't it lovely that Ichigo gets a baby brother? He was _so_ adorable when he asked for one last month! It's a bit late for a birthday present but better late than never, I say. Oh dear, look at the time! I must run and pick up the twins. See you later, honey bunny," Masaki chattered, her cinnamon-brown eyes dancing with happiness. As she smoothly exited the room, her husband stared at her, struck by her resemblance to a bulldozer on happy drugs. Eventually, he shook his head and glanced at the sleeping toddler.

"Whether you like it or not, welcome to the family, kiddo."

* * *

The next day, Masaki waltzed into the room, intending to read a story or three to the unconscious child. Isshin trailed after her, carrying another set of intravenous bags. However, they were greeted by an empty, rumpled bed. She was about to fly into a panic when her husband touched her arm and pointed to the intravenous pole. Her eyes followed the lines trailing underneath the bed. Kneeling by the pole, she peeked beneath the bed to find large, bright emerald eyes watching her every movement. Nestled in a mound of blankets, the petite child was quietly sucking his thumb and clutching the stuffed rabbit in a death grip.

"Good morning, munchkin," Masaki bubbled. "Would you like to come out and have something to eat?"

Staring at her with wide eyes, the little boy tightened his hold on the bunny, as if he was afraid of losing it.

"Well, if you won't come out, I guess I'll have to come in," she cheerfully proclaimed, crawling underneath the bed and settling next to the blanket nest. Masaki casually slung an arm around the child. "Isn't this nice and cozy?"

The toddler squeaked in alarm but didn't fight her embrace. Grown-ups, in his limited experience, never came near him, unless they wanted to yell and be mean. But this lady wasn't pinching him, taking away his toy or scrunching up her face like he was something nasty. With her shiny, wavy brown hair and kind eyes, she was nicer and prettier than a storybook princess. She was soft and smelled of sugar cookies. He didn't understand anything she said but her voice was sweet and happy, like music from the radio. Was she a real mommy? Taking his thumb out of his mouth, the baby warily patted her cheek. When she didn't disappear, he scooted a tiny bit closer and gravely offered a blanket, in case the pretty lady was cold.

"Aren't you the sweetest little boy? I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be your new mother! When you're better, there'll be a welcome-to-the-family party and we'll have lots of fun. But first, we have to get off the cold, nasty floor!"

The raven-haired child innocently blinked at her and resumed sucking his thumb.

"My goodness, your thumb must be tasty. But I think a bottle of milk would be yummy _and _healthy," Misaki laughed. Gathering the little one and his blankets in her arms, she slowly pulled him from under the bed. He whimpered in protest but lay limply on her lap. When the big, non-jowly man frowned, the toddler sniffled and hid his face in the pretty lady's shoulder. Humming a lullaby under her breath, she rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his hair. Masaki gently moved his face to look into his tearful spring-green eyes.

"I'm your new mama, baby," she cooed and tilted his head towards Isshin. "And he's papa. Can you tell us your name?"

When the child didn't say anything, she repeated her words while gesturing to the frowning man and herself. His tiny face creased in puzzlement as he tried to think of what she wanted. Popping his thumb out of his pink rosebud mouth, he beamed a gloriously bright smile at the pretty lady. "_F-fweak boy_," the baby carefully pronounced in English, stammering a little as if his voice hadn't been used in a long time. At the sound of a masculine growl, he whimpered and hid his face again. As the man explained what his names meant to the lady, the petite boy could feel the tenseness in her body. Trembling, he tried to slide away but she tightened her arms around him and rested her cheek against his messy hair.

"You're _my_ son and you won't be called by any of those horrible names ever again. Midori, I think. Yes, it sounds lovely, especially because of your eyes. I've never seen eyes so green," Masaki decisively stated. She repeated the new name in a singsong chant, punctuating each syllable with light kisses on the toddler's face until he was happily giggling. As Isshin came closer and knelt by their side, the child quieted and nearly hugged the stuffing out of the rabbit.

"Hello, Midori Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you," Isshin gravely stated, placing a hand on the baby's dark hair. "You're a special boy, just like your brother."

AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! By the way, the characters are speaking in Japanese. Little Harry speaks English (indicated by italics) and doesn't understand Japanese.

AN2: Ichigo Kurosaki is the main character of Bleach, who becomes a substitue Soul Reaper/Shinigami when he's about 15. Isshin and Masaki are his parents. In this storyline, Harry's about 2, Ichigo's about 7 and the twin sisters (Yuzu and Karin) are about 4 when he's adopted. Therefore, Midori/Harry is about 10 and pre-Hogwarts when Ichigo's adventures start.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see prologue. Harry Potter-Bleach crossover

AN1: The characters are speaking in Japanese. In this AU crossover, Harry's about 2, Ichigo's about 7 and the twins (Yuzu and Karin) are about 4 when he's adopted. And yes, I know I am messing around with the Bleach universe.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review! You're all great! As for those who realize that Midori is usually a girl's name: 1. the name amuses me; 2. parents have burdened their offspring with odder names (Moon Unit? Banjo? Audio Science? Pilot Inspektor?); 3. it's the sort of thing that would appeal to my version of Masaki; and 4. it amuses me to no end…

**Chapter Two**

With his bunny glomped to his side, the newly-named Midori Kurosaki curiously looked around the room. It was white and rather bare, aside from a few screens partitioning the room and rows of neatly arranged beds. He timidly wriggled his toes against the mattress, marveling at the feel of clean, crisp sheets and warm blankets. A little table next to the bed held a pink jug of wildflowers, a water glass and a few picture books. The dark-haired child smiled and stretched out his tiny hand to touch the flowers. The bouquet probably wasn't for him but it made him feel warm and tingly inside. His cupboard never had anything like it, something that wasn't spiders or cleaning supplies.

Blinking away moisture from his eyes, the baby cuddled the stuffed toy. He didn't need anything else besides his teddy bunny. But if he was really lucky, the pretty lady would come and give hugs again. She was always smiling or laughing, not like the dark man in the white coat. To be honest, the dark man almost always grinned and ruffled his hair now, ever since the man with the striped green hat and funny shoes visited. But he carried needles and made owies! At least, the brown-haired man brought sweets. Still, the lady was much nicer, like a princess mommy. A noise from the doorway interrupted the toddler's wandering thoughts. Peeking over the rabbit, he saw a little raven-haired girl with sunflower barrettes and pigtails in the doorway. With a scowl on her face and her arms crossed in front of her white t-shirt and yellow overalls, she looked like a smaller version of the needle-man.

"Boys are poop-heads," she announced, marching over to the bed. "Don' want you if you're poopy. Is you a poo-head?"

The little boy whimpered and tightly hugged the bunny, his huge green eyes widening in distress. When the girl clambered onto the bed, he shivered and tried to slide under the covers.

"Momma told us to be really nice 'cos somebody was a meanie to you and you're real sen-sens-ive- little and scared. Is you scared of me?" she asked, pushing her face near his. With a yelp, the toddler nearly fell off the bed but the girl had a firm hold on the blankets and yanked him closer.

"Silly baby," she scolded with a ferocious frown. "If you go plop an' get me into trouble, Momma's gonna spit fire like a dragon and Poppa'll make me go to bed without dinner. An' I don' wanna miss it 'cos Momma's making lots of yummies 'cos you's better. Momo's mine, you know. I'm letting you hold him for a bit 'cos you're sick and he's real good at keeping the meanies away."

Flinching away, the small child appeared to understand what she was saying, even without knowing the words. Pushing the stuffed toy towards her, he started sniffling and sucking his thumb. However, she poked his nest of blankets and shoved the bunny into his chest.

"You's really a baby if you can't say stuff right. You like Momo, don' you?" she added with a grin, awkwardly patting his head. He stopped whimpering and blinked at her. "S'okay, you can keep him for now. _I'm_ a big girl and don't need Momo no more. Don't even need a night light for naptime, not like crybaby Yuzu! But if you don' treat him good, I'm taking him right back!"

His mouth quivering into an uncertain smile, Midori hiccupped. The dark-eyed girl helpfully smacked his back and continued her cheerful rambling. "Me and Yuzu'll teach you to not be a poo-head. You hafta listen to us 'cos we're your big sisters. I'm Karin but you can call me Big Sis! Ichigo's our big brother so you'll listen to him too. 'Cept when he's being poopy. We can have parties an' play house. You're the littlest so you'll be our baby."

Leaning against the door, Masaki beamed while watching her oldest daughter talk at her youngest son.

* * *

"What Mummy do? Mummy play wif me?" the dark-haired toddler pleaded, tugging on Masaki's ruffled red skirt and looking up at her with an impossibly cute pout. Leaning down, she patted his tousled hair before standing up and pouring flour into a bowl. Distractedly, she wondered how he got out of his playpen again. For someone who couldn't walk more than a few steps, the petite boy was a genius at mysteriously escaping any child-proof confinement. Honestly, Isshin was getting tiresome with his boasts about Midori as the next Houdini.

"Mama can't play right now, sweet pea. I'm making a chocolate cake."

"Cake? Why?" the baby asked, his face wrinkled into an adorable frown. Dressed in a bright orange t-shirt with yellow ducks (picked because the colors reminded him of his new brother's hair) and denim pants, he hugged his new stuffed toy, Paddy. For the child to willingly surrender the beloved Momo back to Karin, they'd had to bribe him with an animal trio. Always carrying at least one of the animals with him, he dubbed the black dog Paddy, the gray wolf Mooey and the stag Da.

"It's Ichigo's birthday, July 15th. He turns seven."

"B'day? What b'day?"

"A birthday is your special day, when you become a year older. You get your very own cake and a party with lots of presents from the people who love you."

"No gots Ichi pwesent," Midori sobbed, his bottom lip trembling.

"Honey, it's okay. After I'm done with the cake, we'll work on something," his mother replied, mixing eggs and sugar into the flour.

"Mummy, me no b'day?" he asked, his voice shaking. To hide the suspicious wetness of his vivid green eyes, he partially covered his face with Paddy. Surprised by the question, she nearly dropped the bowl into the sink. Alarmed at his words, Masaki quickly sunk to her knees and pulled him onto her lap.

"Of course, you have a birthday! It's… it's May 5th, the day you came to us. You're very lucky, you know. Not only it is the day before the twins' birthday, it's a festival day," she asserted, gently carding her fingers through his hair.

"Fest-al?"

"A big party for everyone in Japan, sweetie. May 5th has many names: Kodomo no hi, Tango no Sekku, Shobu no Sekku... but it's a day when we are very happy that our little boys are growing up healthy and strong. When you came to us on that day, I knew it was a sign you were meant to be my baby."

"Mummy luv Paddy?" the baby questioned, offering his toy to her.

"Of course, sweetie," she answered, quickly kissing the stuffed animal.

"Mummy… luv… me?" he anxiously added, gripping the dog in a choke-hold.

"I love you very much, my angel," she softly responded with a kiss to his forehead and fierce hug.

"Luv pwetty Mummy," the small boy whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. "No go 'way…"

"I'll never leave you, sweet pea," his mother promised, laying her cheek against his silky, untamed hair. "It's only been a few months but I don't know what I'd do without you."

For a few moments, they sat together, as she gently rubbed his back. With a kiss on his cheek, Masaki tried to put him down, but Midori whimpered and stubbornly clung to her. She laughed and tickled him, triggering a bout of giggles.

"Why don't you help Mama with the cake?"

"Paddy me hep?" he asked excitedly with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yes, darling, you and Paddy can help," she indulgently said, brushing dark locks away from his forehead. "And when the cake's baking, we can draw a lovely picture for your brother."

Scrambling off her lap, the baby looked up at her with a shy smile. Quickly getting up, she poured some ingredients in a small bowl and set it in front of her youngest child. As he happily smeared the stuff on himself and everything in his general vicinity, Masaki chuckled and continued her birthday preparations.

* * *

"The clinic's closed today, my princesses! So, what do you want to do?" Isshin asked, pouring cereal into his bowl. Wearing cotton-candy pink frilly sundresses and gigantic hair bows, the twins smiled angelically at their father.

"Wanna play with Ri-chan!" they announced in perfect unison, pointing at the toddler in the high chair. Feeling eyes on him, Midori paused in spilling apple sauce over his rubber ducky bib. As their father theatrically put his hand on his chest in distress, the boy innocently blinked and popped his thumb into his mouth.

"But… but… what about Daddy?" the man whined, his dark eyes filling with tears. "Don't you want to spend time with your most favorite father in the world?"

"We's having a party," Karin declared, her pigtails bouncing with her vigorous movements.

"Ri-chan's a baby so he gots to play," her brown-haired twin sweetly added. "He goes into the bunny outfit."

"Masaki! My precious girls don't want their Daddy! Am I a bad father?" he wailed, dropping to his knees and clutching his head with both hands. Midori watched in bewildered confusion as the dark-haired man made strange, jerky contortions on the floor.

"Momma! Poppa's acting weird again!" the twins yelled. Unaffected by their father's display, Yuzu and Karin blithely continued with breakfast.

"Did you say something, my darlings?" their mother asked, wiping her hands on her apron as she exited the kitchen. Seeing her husband's antics, she sighed and nudged him with her foot.

"Beautiful Masaki, our girls want to abandon me, their beloved father!" Isshin cried, latching onto his wife's waist.

"Oh, Isshin, I told you to behave in front of him, until he's older," she stated in a profoundly disappointed tone. The dark-haired man paled to an ashy-white color.

"Wait, wait, Midori's not scared at all! He looks fine!" he protested, gesturing toward the children. Sucking his thumb, the baby worriedly flicked his gaze between his adoptive parents. Grabbing hold of his ear, Masaki frowned and proceeded to haul a yelping Isshin out of the room.

"Can we play with Ri-chan, Momma?" Yuzu suddenly asked. Their mother paused and looked towards them.

"You'd have to be very careful and gentle, so you don't scare him," she warned.

"He's small and sens-sens-tive!" Karin shouted, banging her fist on the table.

"We'll be good, Momma! We're gonna dress up for Ri-chan's tea party," Yuzu promised.

"As long as he doesn't cry or look upset, you may play together," their mother conceded.

"We promise, Momma!" the girls chorused, beaming at their parents. Still sucking on his thumb, Midori trembled and hugged his Mooey wolf.

* * *

"Off with her head!" echoed through the house. Attracted by the noise, Ichigo poked his head into his sisters' bedroom. To his surprise, all his siblings were gathered around a child-sized table. Wildly swinging a toy scepter, Karin stood over the others in a ruffled crimson dress and a dented yellow paper crown perched haphazardly on her dark hair. Demure in a snow-white shirt and navy skirt, Yuzu hummed under her breath and arranged a tea set on the table. Her sandy brown bangs were pushed away from her forehead by a simple black band. By her feet, Midori lay on a pillow and chewed on his stuffed wolf's ears. Occasionally, he would bat away the ears drooping over his eyes, ears attached to the hood of his pale blue bunny pajamas.

"What's a rabbit got to do with a tea party?" the older boy mused, scratching his bright hair.

"It's a Wonderland tea party, big brother," his youngest sister replied with a gentle smile. When the toddler whimpered, she leaned over and patted his head.

"So Ri-chan's the sleepy bunny an' Yu-chan's Alice 'cos she likes blue an' I'm the Queen who yells an' cuts off everyone's head!" the raven-haired girl rambled, jabbing the scepter in the air. "Off with his head!"

"Hey, it's not nice to cut off someone's head," Ichigo objected. "And you can't call him Ri-chan, he's not a girl!"

"Poo-head! Momma gave him a girl's name! She don' care so's we don't care. An' he's our lil browther, so there," Karin retorted, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Besides, Ri-chan doesn't mind," Yuzu interposed, resting her hand on the baby's head. The petite boy offered a timid smile to his siblings, causing his brown-haired sister to return it and hug him. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo trooped over to the table.

"Fine, fine, whatever," he sulkily conceded, slumping into a chair. "Got some time before my karate class. Who am I gonna be?"

Pursing her lips, Karin immediately plopped a black bowler hat onto his head. "You's the old guy with the funny hat," she announced. Yuzu cheerfully handed him a cup. In the hallway outside the room, Masaki quietly snapped a picture of her children.

After they were all in bed, she placed the photo in a newly bought album. Underneath it, she wrote the caption "Midori's First Tea Party."

AN 2: May 5th- Children's Day, Kodomo no hi (Boys' Day), Tango no Sekku (Tango Festival) and Shobu no Sekku (Iris Festival).


End file.
